Talk:Events/@comment-148.166.56.189-20200127194641/@comment-72.175.31.137-20200127201957
I always finish the events because I have a pattern that I use for completing things that will get me through the challenges faster. - I merge all items at the bottom in threes when necessary so I don't use them up and fives when possible because that will be one of the star challenges at that point. I don't use any of them for event rewards or special reward star challenges until I have merged everything at the bottom. Merging all of these will help toward getting other special reward star challenges done. - during this time I start accumulating several things to make the largest item possible for completing the quests. 1. From the small fruit trees that I get from the merges I make a small Grove to collect life flower sprouts. I keep the fruit trees at least one square apart from all others. I do not merge them into a fruit bearing tree yet because they will start farming those and waste time. 2. I merge life orbs until I get as many level 8 orbs as possible so I can use them when that challenge comes up to merge into level 9 life orbs. The challenge will not count any level 9 life orbs that are made prior to the start of that challenge you will need to either make 3 or 5 of those two pending upon that event. You will generally need at least 5 anyway to clear off the majority of the land. That challenges comes after you farm dead bushes. 3. I merge items for the event rewards up to level 6. You will need to save them to merge for level 7 item when that special reward star challenge comes. It's not important to start collecting the rewards at this point. You are working on getting to the highest levels as possible while completing the current star challenges. The current star challenges of merging 5 of anything, clearing land Etc will the accomplished while you're merging and saving for Star events that will come up. You will usually need to merge five of those items. Even if you don't I make 5 and merge them to the next level. This will get you enough points to get all but the last 2 or 3 event reward items. You'll be able to merge and finish as time goes on or wait until you clear the clouds. You will have a lot of higher level items to tap on and help finish getting the rewards. Plus you will have a special event star challenge where you have to tap on three different items 25 times for a total of 75 and complete that challenge. You can merge those to help get your event reward points and collect the rewards. 4. I merge life Flower sprouts until I get a level 8 life tree. I don't spend much time beyond that collecting to get a level 9 or higher. I use the rest of the time to finish the game. You won't have that level for a while anyway. The green life orbs you get from those will merge pretty quickly to get the higher level and clear land. 5. By the time you have collected an average of 5 to 8 level 8 life orbs, you will be starting the challenge to farm dead bushes. I start using life orbs I'm creating now to merge larger ones and clear as much land as possible at one time. Once I have completed the dead Bush challenge I stop clearing land. I want the creatures to concentrate on harvesting from the Life Flowers For Life orbs and from the special event items that allow you to merge and get to level 6 for those items until that challenge comes. I use the life Flower sprouts from the farmed bushes to make more life flowers and merge for level 8 life tree I will use to finish clearing all the land. - I do not collect more dead bushes then the challenge requires. I want the creatures to concentrate on farming life orbs and items. Once I reach the lifetree I want I stopped collecting life Flower sprouts. I usually have enough small fruit trees to merge and used to clear the clouds. There is usually one at the end of the game that you don't have to wait if you do this. Once that cloud section is cleared I get rid of the fruit bearing tree so they don't Harvest from it. If you only have what is necessary for collecting items and life orbs you can actually set your tablet computer or phone to time out at the highest possible level. My tablet for example is 30 minutes. During this time I can just set it down and let them Harvest on their own. I check every once in awhile and merge what they have gathered and set them in columns to merge for the next level up once I've reached 5. Also by doing this it resets the 30 minutes. The higher-level merge the more land you clear or more points you gather. If I don't clear enough land I will have a lot of dead bushes they will be trying to farm. If some of them accidentally get cleared I go ahead and have them Farm those and if I don't need those seedlings I get rid of them. Merge them into flowers or whatever when possible 2 save time. Clicking each Sprout gives you more coins but takes more time so you have to decide which is more important at that point. - at the beginning of the game I look at all shaded images you need to collect and clear the clouds. Be careful because in some challenges you might think it's one thing but it's another so you don't want to get rid of leftover things like some bushes Etc until you're for sure. One time for example it was a life orb. I didn't catch on and it was toward the end and I had deleted everything that created life orbs. LOL. so I didn't get to clear that piece of land under the clouds. The land under the clouds is not part of what is necessary for getting clear all land star challenge completed. As long as you have what is necessary in the game to keep collecting for your Rewards you're fine. I only got rid of the items to create orbs once all of the land was cleared and I got that star. So it wasn't as important to actually clear those clouds. I had already cleared the clouds that had all the large silver and green coins and collected those. However, there are some cases where you do need some life orbs to clear sections of immuned land under the clouds so as I've learned I don't get rid of those until I've cleared all clouds now.